1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to devices, such as electrical connectors, that mate with each other to establish an electrical connection therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors, such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors, are commonly used to electrically connect two or more electronic devices to each other. USB connectors take the form of plug connectors, and receptacle connectors. A USB plug connector can include a body, and a mating portion that extends from the body. The mating portion is configured to be received by the receptacle. Electrical contacts within the mating portion contact associated electrical contacts in the receptacle to establish an electrical connection between the plug connector and the receptacle.
Friction between the contacting surfaces on the plug connector and its receptacle results in a force on the plug that resists separation, or de-mating, of the plug from the receptacle. This force is commonly referred to as a “retaining force.” Because USB connectors are relatively compact, the net frictional force between the contacting surfaces of the plug connector and the receptacle is low, which in turn makes the retaining force on the plug connector low, e.g., on the order of one pound or less.
The relatively low retaining force on a typical USB plug connector often results in accidental or otherwise unintentional de-mating of the plug connector from its receptacle, which in turn results in a loss of connectivity between the devices being interconnected by way of the plug connector and receptacle. For example, accidentally pulling a cable connected to a USB plug connector with even a low level of force can cause the plug connector to partially or fully de-mate from its receptacle. Although provisions such as latches, catches, fasteners, etc. can be implemented to reduce or eliminate accidental de-mating, such provisions are impractical in many applications due to factors such as a lack of space on many portable electronic devices; the requirement in many applications for “beak away capability,” i.e., the ability to quickly and easily de-mate the plug connector and receptacle; and potential user resistance to the extra time and effort needed to manipulate fasteners, latches, catches, etc. each time the plug connector is mated and de-mated.